


The chosen one

by falsepremise



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Fountain of Youth episode. Howard creeps into Vince's tent to steal the amulet and notices a strange rhythmic movement to Vince's sheets...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The chosen one

Howard crept towards Vince’s tent as quietly and carefully as possible trying as best he could not to rattle his chains. He didn’t want any of Vince’s bizarre followers to notice him entering the tent so he was creeping in during a change of the guards. He couldn’t believe that Vince had fallen for all the chosen one nonsense. Wait- yes he could. Vince really could be such a fool sometimes. 

Howard successfully crept into the tent without being noticed by the guards. Good- now he just had to get the amulet without waking up Vince. He knew that Vince would keep it near him while he slept. Howard moved quietly forward to Vince’s bed. Thankfully, Vince was curled up asleep under the blankets, facing the opposite side of the tent. 

But as Howard got closer he noticed that the bed was moving slightly and Vince was making noises. He stopped and tried to be as quiet as possible thinking that Vince was simply being restless as he slept and not wanting to wake him. But Vince suddenly rolled onto his back and Howard could see that his eyes were open. Howard quickly hid. Vince hadn’t seemed to notice that Howard was in the tent but Howard would now have to wait for Vince to fall back asleep. Howard noticed that Vince seemed very restless- there was such a lot of movement- almost rhythmic movement. Howard began to wonder if Vince was okay then, suddenly, it clicked in Howard’s mind- Vince was wanking. 

Howard’s mind rapidly flicked through shock to panic to arousal. Howard had never seen anything so deeply arousing before in his life. For a few moments he just drank in the image unable to look away from Vince’s rhythm. Then, along with the arousal he felt a sudden sinking feeling that he was doing something wrong. Vince was his best mate, he couldn’t stay and watch this. He’d dreamt of this exact scene so many times, but no, he thought to himself. I’m not supposed to think about those dreams. In a moment of self-control Howard looked back to the entrance of the tent hopeful of escape but he could hear the next shift of guards taking their positions. He’d be stuck in the tent until the next shift change in two hours. 

Howard gazed back at Vince’s rhythmic writhing under the blankets with intense fascination and felt all self-control leave him as he was hit by wave after wave of arousal. Without even deciding to do it, he realised he’d slipped his hand into his loincloth and begun to stroke his own hard cock in the same rhythm. 

As if to reward Howard’s surrender to his arousal Vince flicked off his blankets allowing Howard a complete visual. Howard groaned quietly and drank in every inch of Vince’s slim, perfect naked body. Howard couldn’t believe how beautiful he looked – his face flushed with excitement and his cheeky fringe sticking slightly to his sweaty forehead. Howard’s eyes rested on Vince’s delicate hand pumping his own cock and he continued to match Vince stroke for stroke. Vince’s eyes flickered and he groaned, “Oh, Howard”. 

Howard’s breath caught in his throat and he stopped for a moment in panic, thinking that Vince had seen him but Vince continued to pump his cock and groan, “Oh, Howard, yes, take me, Howard”. 

Howard couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt as though he’d just burst into flames so intense was his need for Vince. It was just like in the dreams. He stroked himself hard and fast and without even realising he was doing it he left his hiding place and started walking towards the bed. Vince groaned again, “yes Howard, yes”.

As he threw his head back he suddenly caught sight of Howard standing next to the bed. Vince was startled and froze mid-stroke, instantly flushing an even deeper shade of red, “Howard! I, god, I’m so sorry I, it isn’t what you think, I…” then Vince took in the entire scene including Howard’s flushed face and hand deep in his own loincloth gripping an obvious erection, “Howard, you…” 

Vince swallowed and grinned, “Howard, take off your loincloth.” 

Howard instantly slipped off his loincloth and Vince carefully undid the manacles with his key. Howard shed both and climbed naked into Vince’s bed, lying beside him. Vince smiled and flicked Howard’s hair back from his flushed face. In spite of the fact that they’d just be wanking in the same room, in spite of their obvious and mutual arousal, in spite of their nudity, there was a shy, gentle innocence in how they slowly lent forward for a kiss. But, after all, it was their first kiss. 

Vince leant forward and gently planted his lips on Howard’s. The kisses began softly and gently but soon became more forceful and passionate. For hours they kissed, deeply and passionately. Every so often Vince would pull back slightly and begin kissing Howard softly and gently again barely touching his lips- teasing him until Howard would lose all self control and push Vince into the bed with a forceful, passionate kiss. For hours they rolled about on the bed, clumsily groping at each other’s naked bodies as if they were young teenagers on a first date- simply enjoying sharing for the first time their desperate need for each other. Enjoying the pleasure of burning with arousal and finding it reciprocated. 

Until finally, Vince pushed Howard back onto the bed and gasped, “Howard, I can’t take this anymore.” 

For one terrifying second Howard thought that Vince was going to call off the whole affair then and there but instead Vince began to kiss down Howard’s chest and murmur, “I need you now, Howard”. 

Vince slowly worked his tongue down to Howard’s groin. Howard looked down and saw Vince’s mouth hovering near his own erection. Just when he thought that Vince was going to take his cock into his mouth Vince delayed one more time and gently explored Howard’s inner thighs with his tongue- every so often flicking his tongue lightly over Howard’s balls. “Oh Vince,” Howard gasped, “I can’t, God, please…” 

Vince understood and took Howard’s hard cock into his mouth allowing Howard to thrust back and forth while he explored his erection with his tongue. Howard groaned, “Oh, Vince!”

Vince shuffled the lower part of his body up the bed so they were now lying top to toe. Howard realised what Vince wanted and reached out taking Vince’s cock into his hand he began to stroke it hard. Vince groaned and Howard knew he wanted to taste him. He took Vince into his mouth. After so much teasing, tantalising foreplay it didn’t take long for both of them to be shivering and moaning in relief. Vince swallowed Howard’s seed and licked the tip of Howard’s cock one last time. Howard shivered in delight. Vince smiled, pulled himself up and fell back to the top of the bed, using Howard’s chest as a pillow, “Howard, that was good”.

Howard smiled, “It was, wasn’t it, little man?”

Howard gently ran his fingers through Vince’s hair, enjoying the afterglow, “I love you, Vince” he whispered. But Vince was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> In real life, you should always discuss safe sex before participating in oral. ;-)


End file.
